The Shattered Family
by Lina Hino
Summary: Chapter 3 is here!
1. Chapter 1: Peace, but the disaster

The Shattered Family  
  
Chapter 1: Peace, but then disaster  
  
The cry of Hikari rudely awoke two certain senshi in the middle of their peaceful slumber.  
  
"I'll take care of this." Rei moaned as she got up.  
  
"No it's my turn." Trunks said pulling on his sleep shorts. Rei pulled a robe on and followed her husband to their daughter's room. Hikari was screaming and crying again for the 6th night in a row. Rei and Trunks were unaware of a silhouette in the mirror disappearing when the light was flickered on. Hikari saw her parents and started to yelp and motion towards the mirror on her wall.  
  
"Sweety you don't need changed or anything so what's wrong?" Rei asked while poking her daughter lovingly in the cheek while Hikari rested in her father's arms. Hikari kept moaning and motioning to the mirror.  
  
"Well let's take you to bed with us. If you'll stop crying." Trunks said while heading towards his and Rei's large room. Hikari was laid between her mother and father as they held her in a small family cuddle. She sighed satisfied. Her nightmares kept flashing in her mind but stopped when she fell asleep in the protection of her parents.  
  
In the mirror not far from the large bed Nephrenia's silhouette came into it view. She was watching the family sleep peacefully and then laughed. She was to get her revenge soon.  
  
"Oh yes Rei Hino you and your friend Bulma will pay for my ugly face." Nephrenia said in a whisper while she rested her hand against her severely scarred face and over the scar tissue near the base of her skull where Rei bashed her a few times with her staff.  
  
She hated Rei greatly and would love to kill her but her strength was limited since she had to heal herself after the great deal of injuries she was given because of the senshi of Mars. Soon though, On a night Rei still hated every month she would attack and break the heart of the Martian Queen.  
  
The next morning Rei awoke early and saw that Hikari was clinging to her and Trunks' arms. She smiled at her daughter and was about to get out of bed when Hikari's tail wrapped around her arm. An instant 'You better take me with you' in Hikari's lil' language as she stared at her mother. Rei quietly picked up the baby and let her cling onto her hip. Rei started to make breakfast for herself, Hikari and her sleepy head husband.  
  
After Hikari was brought to bed that night Rei had a bad vision and had a migraine. She would consult the flames later but the chore of making breakfast was at hand. A few cartons of eggs were gone in a matter of seconds.  
  
"Knowing your father he wants quite a few eggs this morning so I made a lot for him." Rei said to Hikari. Hikari knew her father's eating habits.  
  
'He's a piggy.' Hikari said in telepathy.  
  
How fast the child was learning her mother's abilities shocked Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku. When Rei set the table she felt strong-arms wrap around her and looked behind her to see Trunks there with a smile. He took Hikari into his arms and kissed his daughter on the lips. (It's called fatherly love you bakas!!)  
  
"So what are we to do today?" Rei asked while moving some long strands of raven hair from her face.  
  
"First off." Trunks said kissing his wife passionately on the lips.  
  
"We are going to take Hikari out in her stroller to the park. And have my mom and Chi-Chi watch her and we can have time to ourselves." Trunks finished.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Rei said while sitting down and taking Hikari's bottle out of the warmer. Trunks handed Hikari to Rei and watched her feed their child. Rei was perfect for a mother. She was nurturing and loving. She also was a good wife. Faithful, and passionate. Hikari happily suckled on her bottle while hearing her parents making plans for the day.  
  
She couldn't wait to play with her aunt and Goten-chan. She loved to play with energy blasts and combust small piles of leaves. The bottle was gone in a matter of minutes. Rei burped her and changed her into an outfit in which Chi-Chi bought for her.  
  
Trunks looked at Hikari to see how cute she looked in the outfit that Chi-Chi got her. He knew that soon there would be another child.  
  
'Hopefully I have a son. Knowing Rei she'd kill me if I tried to train Hikari.' Trunks thought. Rei came in front of him.  
  
"Oh shit." Trunks muttered. "Why don't you ask about training instead of mope about it. I'd let you train Hikari just start when she's a bit older. She's not even 2 weeks old yet." Rei said sweetly to her mate.  
  
Trunks mentally punched himself. He should of thought about asking for Rei could clearly read his mind. Rei went to change into some clean clothes and with Trunks who was already changed, went to the park to find Chi-Chi and Bulma there with their babies.  
  
"Hey. So I get to watch Hikari again?" Bulma asked. "Of course Bulma." Rei said as Hikari was placed on the ground next to Goten. Goten started to put his arm around his buddy's shoulder and then started to wrestle. Chi-Chi smiled at her youngest son to see how happy he was around Hikari. When Goten first met Hikari he was attached to her side and when it came to coming home he'd cry so loud that the ground around the house started to shake.  
  
Rei and Trunks thanked Bulma and Chi-Chi and then went towards their destination. A nice small restaurant on the edge of West City's seaport. They ate a nice lunch and then headed towards a cathedral, the one where they were married. There was a wedding going on and they watched from the distance.  
  
Not knowing that a woman was watching them from a far. Rei had her arm around Trunks' as they walked through a Cherry Blossom garden in the research department for medical disorders. They never were caught walking through here, which made things more perfect. The petals were falling everywhere. Trunks stopped and brought Rei in front of him.  
  
"You remember when I told you I loved you?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Of course. It was on a day like this. The petals of the Cherry Blossom trees were falling like today. Why what's wrong you thought I would forget such a romantic moment?" Rei asked in a teasing voice. Trunks smirked at Rei and hugged her to him.  
  
"I love you Rei." Trunks said to her huskily while running his fingers through her hair. "I love you Trunks. I never will stop. Even if death crosses my path." Rei said resting a hand against his strong build. The insignias of Earth's royal family and Mars glowed on their foreheads for a moment. For a strange reason Rei was queen already and Trunks was her king and vise versa.  
  
The two just stayed there in peace for a long moment but then they started to walk on so they could pick up Hikari. It was nearly 3 in the afternoon now. It was time for their quality family time now. Bulma checked her watch and saw that it was three.  
  
"Man they're a bit late." Bulma said. Hikari was asleep huddled against Goten and Bra. The three children had tails, which were coiled around each others making them look so cute. Right then Rei and Trunks came.  
  
"So they're napping. I guess we're going to put her to bed when we get home." Rei said while picking Hikari up. (Harushi: Not a smart thing to do Rei.) Hikari opened her eyes and saw her mother but the warmth of her friends was gone and she started to cry.  
  
"Shh. they're alright. See." Rei said showing Hikari that Bra and Goten were fine. Hikari calmed down and allowed her parents to carry her home. This was their time now. Trunks took out a soft pad so the three could play around and have fun. Hikari was being tickled by Trunks as Rei took out a few baby toys that were how could you say Sayian-baby-proof.  
  
Hikari and Rei were playing tag with Trunks and Hikari laughed and squealed with glee when it came to peek-a-boo. Hikari was tiring quickly and started to yawn and fall asleep. Rei and Trunks saw this and noticed it was already 10 at night.  
  
"Well then shall we head to bed?" Trunks asked while Rei was carrying Hikari in her arms.  
  
"Yes. I'm tired too." Rei said yawning. Trunks and Rei went to Hikari's room and put her into her crib.  
  
"Nighty night Hika." Trunks said planting a kiss on his daughter's forehead.  
  
"See you in the morning Ri." Rei said also planting a kiss on her daughter's forehead and forgetting that the window was open. Trunks and Rei went to bed.  
  
It was near one in the morning. The Wind rustled as the 2-week-old baby girl with lavender hair and violet eyes slept in her crib. Rei and Trunks slumbered in the next room as the wind made the curtains rustle.  
  
A shadow appeared and could be seen through the curtains. Hikari moved and sighed lightly as the intruder entered through the window. The intruder felt the baby's smooth cheek and smiled to themself.  
  
"Yes, this is Mars' child. Now I shall have my revenge." The person said and before the intruder knew it two very angry parents were holding their weapon of choice against its neck.  
  
"So, you sensed me after all.... Queen Mars." The intruder said but then blinded the Queen of Mars and King of Mars with the light of an attack. The cry of Hikari was heard as the attack shattered the window and knocked all items that stood on the ground.  
  
After the attack faded Rei and Trunks saw that the intruder was gone... and that their baby was gone as well. Rei ran to the window in a panic. Trunks looked at the overturned crib and saw a small amount of blood on the sheets.  
  
"HIKARI!!!!!" Rei cried when she saw a light of silver shine. Trunks ran to his wife's side and saw the intruder holding their daughter disappear into the night.  
  
"HIKARI!!!!! NO!!!" Rei cried and then collapsed into her husband's arms in tears. Nephrenia had started on her revenge and had kidnapped Rei and Trunks' child.  
  
The cry of Hikari's echoed in the back of the parents' minds. Rei just sobbed in her husband's arms as Trunks had a VERY pissed off look in his eyes.  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Author's Notes: So what did you think of the first chappy? I hope you liked it. So onegai.. ReIvIeW Me!!! 


	2. type up name of chapy later

The Shattered Family  
  
Chapter 2: The day after . . .  
  
A day had passed since Nephrenia kidnapped Hikari. Trunks held his wife to his chest as he looked at his mother. Bulma's eyes were glazed with hatred towards the jealous Dead Moon Queen.  
  
Rei was up ever since Hikari was kidnapped and was so helpless in emotions that her face was unreadable. From the hatred, sorrow, and many other feelings registering in her heart.  
  
Vegeta was sitting on the couch looking at his son and his wounded wife to notice a faint glowing from her forehead. Trunks kissed Rei on the cheek after he felt her body limp in his arms. She had finally fallen asleep.  
  
He looked at her closely and saw her planetary symbol react from something. He knew it was related to their daughter though. When Hikari was born Rei's symbol as well as the one on Hikari's forehead reacted.  
  
"Go lay her down and then when you come back we can come up with a strategy." Vegeta said looking at his daughter-in-law worried.  
  
Trunks went to lay Rei down on their bed when she started to moan in her restless sleep. He moved some hair from her face and kissed her on the lips. He covered her with the blankets and went out to the living room to see his mother and father were talking about some things.  
  
"Trunks, if it's Nephrenia . . . she could make Hikari age quickly and turn against you. I fear for that. I know that'll happen. So . . . if things come to desperate measures don't kill her no matter what." Bulma said.  
  
"I would never want to kill mine and Rei's child. Evil or not." Trunks said knowing how predictable his mother and Rei's enemies were.  
  
"Trunks, you have to start more training of magic origin. I can help you. Your mother is to stay with Rei. You're coming to train with me in the Room of Spirit and Time." Vegeta said.  
  
"I don't want to leave Rei right now. She's shattered. She's blaming herself. And I can tell mom has been blaming herself too." Trunks said looking over at his mother whom had 'worrying to death' written all over her face.  
  
"I'll watch over Rei. Don't worry. Just go and train both of you. You'll both need it." Bulma said wiping a tear that was starting to fall from her eye. Vegeta saw this and looked at his wife. He knew she was suffering inside also, but the torment in himself couldn't be described.  
  
How he would hold his granddaughter and see her smiles and laughs with her violet eyes glittering that warmth of being a grandfather was barely there. He couldn't sense her ki or her power and worry was rushing through him. Trunks already went to head for Dende's. Vegeta took Bulma into his arms and held her.  
  
"We'll train hard for you and Rei as well as for our granddaughter." Vegeta said and then kissed his wife. Tears sprung from Bulma's eyes more to hear Vegeta say such things. He was so serious that when Bulma looked at his eyes she saw tears brimming in them.  
  
When Vegeta got to the training with his son. He saw such determination in his eyes. Being handed the duty of King of Mars his powers both Earth and Sayian grew a lot. He kept a close look on his son and knew that he would soon be a good king for Vegeta-sei also.  
  
But what worried him were Rei and his wife. He knew that Silver Millennium children could stay alive for millennia at a time and the thought of dying and leaving Bulma alone made his heart wrench.  
  
Meanwhile at Rei and Trunks' house Rei and Bulma were drinking tea.  
  
"So when do we start the search for Nephrenia's lair?" Bulma asked.  
  
"The sooner the better. I'll kill that bitch if she injured my baby." Rei said very pissed.  
  
Bulma smiled at her friend and the sipped her tea again. She looked at Midori whom was asleep in Rei's arms and knew that the child was comforting the Mars Goddess. She knew her friend was a softy with children and knew that she was the prefect mate for her son to produce many heirs for both Mars and Vegeta-sei.  
  
"Bulma-chan. I think we should go now. Not tell anyone and finish this mission on our own." Rei said resting the baby on the couch with a pillow to the side so Midori won't roll off the couch and hurt herself. Bulma looked at Rei's serious eyes and knew that nothing would stop her.  
  
"Okay, but we need someone to watch over Midori closely." Bulma said.  
  
"How about Haruka's sister?" Rei asked.  
  
"Haruka had a sister?" Bulma asked.  
  
"A brother and sister." Rei said.  
  
"Okay." Bulma said while taking her sleeping daughter into her arms.  
  
The two friends ended up on Master Roshi's island. 18 was holding Marron's hand as she took wobbling steps on the sand.  
  
"Lady Namoka . . . 18!" Bulma said in shock.  
  
Rei smiled at Bulma's shock. Rei looked at her tough friend's sister and then landed next to the child that was 18 and Krillen's daughter.  
  
"Long time no see Namoka. We need you and your husband to do a favor for us." Rei said.  
  
"What is it?" 18 asked.  
  
"Watch over Princess Midori until Bulma and I return. We're going to get mine and Trunks' daughter back. But with Midori in the way we would have the chance of her being kidnapped also." Rei said.  
  
Master Roshi saw the three converse and thought it'd be a good opportunity to do lil' groping but he was so wrong. He tried to grope on Rei first and get a bloody nose and a trip sky high. He tried Bulma 2nd and ended up in the sea. Then he tried 18 and received a punch from both the technically advanced woman and her husband far, far away  
  
"We thank you for watching over her. Now it's time to go." Bulma said and took out a new transformation tool out of her pocket.  
  
"From the power of the Golden Crystal I summon thy power of Hikari the Tenshi megami. GOLDEN ETERNITY POWER MAKE UP!!!" Bulma yelled in Latin and a new uniform came to her body.  
  
The uniform was all gold like Sailor Galaxia's. She had knee length gold boots, a light green chokie, green earrings, gold gloves, and the burning symbol of Earth on her forehead. Her rod was longer and had many more rings than last time as well as a cloth that floated around it. Finally light green wings came to her back and spread around her.  
  
Rei smirked at Bulma's transformation now curious at to how cool her transformation would look like. She took out the Inferno Crystal, born out of the love for her husband and daughter, and lifted it above her head. A red light came from the crystal as she started to chant in Martian.  
  
"I summon forth the power of Akai, the roaring God of Mars' life force from within this Inferno Crystal. From the power of the Kami no Akai I summon thee forth!! AKAI SENSOO YUME MAKE UP!!!" Rei yelled and her transformation using the Inferno Crystal happened.  
  
Her fuku was red and black. Her skirt was red and a small lining of black was at the tip, her body suit was red as the bows were black, her Mars symbol burned on her forehead while a black chokie came to her neck, black earrings to her ears, and black knee high boots came to her feet. Then red firebird like wings came to her back.  
  
"Lets go." Bulma said.  
  
"Hai!" Rei called and then with her friend started to fly into the setting sun towards the East.  
  
Vegeta and Trunks sensed their mates transform and knew they were looking for the lair of their sworn enemy.  
  
"The idiots." Vegeta said and was ready to storm out of the chamber of time and space but was stopped by Trunks.  
  
"I think they'll be fine. They aren't blind. They wouldn't charge into battle blindly without a plan." Trunks reassured his father.  
  
Vegeta looked at his son and knew that he was stating true facts and settled his anger to a small simmer.  
  
"Rei-chan. Do you think that Trunks and Vegeta will be after us?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Probably but if they know what's best for them they'll just continue training. Because when we find the lair we'll contact them before going into battle." Rei said.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd say that." Bulma said with a sweatdrop. -_-'  
  
Rei turned to glare at her friend and knew that she was just like that cause she knew she was going to say that.  
  
"Bulma. I have a feeling that something is not right about this whole thing." Rei said.  
  
"I know I have that feeling too." Bulma said.  
  
**At Nephrenia's lair**  
  
Nephrenia looked at the child Hikari sleep on the ground. The aging potion was working. She was nearly the age of 20 now. For the last 24 hours when Hikari was in her baby body she cried. She knew she was crying for her mother and felt a bit bad for the child but shoved the sympathy aside and continued the spell.  
  
"First I'll make her kill her own father in front of her mother and then kill her own grandmother and grandfather. I'll let the Mars Goddess to live to see what pain she has put me through." Nephrenia said and laughed evilly as it spread through the whole palace of darkness.  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
Well what you think? I hope you liked it. I had a hard time on what to type. Here's the plot I've been thinking of . . .  
  
10 Chapters of Rei and the others trying to get Hikari back, 10 Chapters of Hikari growing up, 5 chapters on Hikari finding out about her parents' lives as a Z-senshi and sailor senshi as well as royalty, And then . . . 10 chapters of Hikari's love life and happiness . . . but with whom I don't know yet . . . you probably know already.  
  
A total of roughly 35 Chapters!~ Well I shall leave you all now in suspense, Ja ne!! Your Authoress, Lina Hino 


	3. chapter 3

The Shattered Family  
  
Chapter3: "I'm not this Hikari character you speak of."  
  
**In Nephrenia's Lair**  
  
Hikari's body was now that of a mature 20 year old. She had been awake for over 3 hours looking at the night sky. A nagging voice in her head called for her mother and father, but from what this woman Nephrenia said the Sailor Senshi killed her mother and father as well as her best friends Goten and Midori.  
  
She flicked a few stray strands of her lavender hair behind her ear and stood up when Nephrenia entered the room. She felt like this woman was lying her to.  
  
"So you're awake Kuroi Akai. Those senshi who killed your loved ones are on their way to kill you." Nephrenia said knowing she had the innocent child where she wanted her.  
  
"How do I know you aren't lying to me. I have a feeling you lie old hag." Hikari said in a cold voice.  
  
Nephrenia winced at the cold bitterness in the child's voice but remembered that she was under her control and smiled cruelly.  
  
"Why would I lie about my own friend's death?" Nephrenia asked with too much sarcasm in her voice.  
  
Hikari glared icily at Nephrenia and then sat down on the chair she was sitting on earlier and rubbed her chin.  
  
"Maybe because my parents weren't your friends." Hikari said icily and then left the lair to welcome the soon to come sailor senshi.  
  
**On the way to the lair**  
  
Rei felt a pain in her chest and stopped flying to hold herself in pain. Bulma saw the pain etched on her friend's face and stopped right next to her.  
  
"Rei are you ok?" Bulma asked.  
  
Rei coughed up black blood and looked at her hand. Bulma gasped in horror to see the black blood dripping from her friend's lips. Rei looked at Bulma with sadness in her eyes.  
  
"It has happened. And somehow it is affecting me." Rei said before going into an attack of coughs.  
  
"Let's set up camp. We've been flying all day. Maybe you are just over exhausted." Bulma said trying to lighten the heavy and dark mood that had fallen over them.  
  
Rei landed weakly on the ground and fell back. Bulma saw the struggle that Rei was having trying to breathe. She and Rei set up their camp and contacted Trunks and Vegeta hoping that the illness that had suddenly overcame wasn't sensed by either of them.  
  
**In the room of space and time**  
  
Trunks was breathing hard as he tried to catch his breath from training all 'day'. Vegeta looked at his son worried. He started coughing up blood halfway through their training. He was about to beat him to a pulp until he got an explanation but he heard a familiar voice ring in his head.  
  
"Vegeta, Trunks, you guys there?" The voice of Bulma's rung through both their heads.  
  
"Bulma?" Vegeta asked hearing as well as sensing distress from his mate's voice and ki.  
  
"How's training going?" He heard Bulma ask.  
  
"It's been going well until Trunks started to cough up blood." Vegeta said.  
  
He heard a gasp come from Bulma and also sensed a fall of energy.  
  
Rei was holding herself in pain coughing hard as more blood escaped her mouth.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No, nothing is wrong Vegeta." Rei said.  
  
Trunks breathed in raggedly and heard the comfort of his mate's voice but sensed something was wrong with her. He clutched his chest in pain not knowing that being bonded with Rei in Sayian law exposed more than would usually be exposed in a normal marriage. Not knowing that he would share her pain.  
  
"Continue on training and good luck." Bulma said quickly and severed her link to Vegeta and Trunks when the sounds of coughing came from Rei's link.  
  
"What's happening?" Trunks asked while coughing another spray of blood.  
  
Vegeta looked at his son and knew something was up with Rei. If Trunks was coughing up blood he only feared what would happen if Rei isn't cured of this sudden illness. He knew that Trunks was always in perfect health.  
  
**At the camp**  
  
Rei was asleep on the grass as Bulma ate quietly. Bulma was worrying about Midori. Was it a good decision to leave her with 18? That question was racing in her mind like crazy. She looked over at her daughter-in- law/best friend and saw that her breathing had became regular after hours of coughing.  
  
"Midori . . . please be safe." Bulma whispered looking at the stars, which were now glowing dimly.  
  
***The next day***  
  
Bulma awoke to see Rei ready to go.  
  
"About time you woke up. Time to head on out." Rei said.  
  
Bulma and Rei flew more towards the South until they saw a shadow pass them.  
  
The friends stopped and then saw the shadow stop in the corner of their eyes.  
  
There floated a girl with long lavender hair to the hips, violet eyes which were showing great sorrow, and had the body of a fragile woman in front of them.  
  
Rei gasped to see a tail on the woman's body coiled around her waist, which was a light lavender color.  
  
"No." Bulma gasped, she was looking at her granddaughter.  
  
"Are you two Sailor Senshi?" Hikari asked bitterly.  
  
"Hikari?" Rei asked in shock.  
  
Hikari's mind screamed 'Mommy!' but she shoved the voice away and glared at Rei.  
  
"Who are you? Only my mother and father called me that." Hikari hissed.  
  
Rei felt her body go numb. Her daughter was right in front of her reeking with the aura of evil.  
  
"Hikari it's me your mother." Rei said.  
  
"I'm not this Hikari character you speak of. My mother and father as well as my friends Goten and Midori were murdered by Sailor Senshi." Hikari said coldly.  
  
"That's a lie. Midori is alive." Bulma said suddenly getting what Nephrenia told the child to corrupt her.  
  
"Are you Sailor Senshi?" Hikari asked bitterly.  
  
"What ever Nephrenia told you it's a lie." Rei said.  
  
"You two are Sailor Senshi. You killed my mother, father, my friends Goten and Midori. You shall die the same death they died of." Hikari said with sorrow and rage in her voice.  
  
Rei's eyes widened to see the Mars symbol glow a black on her daughter's forehead and a wave of something flowed through her making her cough violently and cough up blood.  
  
Hikari could sense a power familiar to hers from the woman in the red and black but if these women were sailor senshi they killed her family and friends, a crime that should never go unpunished.  
  
**On Master Roshi's Island**  
  
Black waves of clouds covered the oceans and island which 18, Krillen, Master Roshi, and Midori were on. Midori started to cry from the darkness she sensed around her. Marron stared to scream and cry covering her ears.  
  
18 looked up at the clouds and gasped. She ran into the house quickly along with Krillen to see Nephrenia there holding Midori in her arms with a cruel smile on her face. Marron was on the ground bleeding.  
  
"So you are the other princess of Uranus. Well it seems that your daughter is just as weak as your sister was. Such a push over that brat is. I might as well take her also. She'd be better off." Nephrenia said as a bubble formed over Marron's unconscious form. Krillen and 18 launched attacks at the Dead Moon Queen but were knocked back into walls.  
  
Midori was crying as the blazing symbol of Earth glowed on her head brightly. Nephrenia caressed the child's cheek gingerly until the light of her parents' love started to appear. She made the child pass out and looked at 18 and Krillen who were being held back by mirror minions.  
  
"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER AND MIDORI ALONE!!" 18 yelled ferociously while trying to get out of the mirror minion's hold.  
  
"LET US GO!!" Krillen yelled struggling against the binds from the mirror minions.  
  
"I think I shall leave with yours and Earth's daughters. They are better with me and Mars' daughter anyway. Leave a message for those retched Earth and Mars. If they want to see their children again. They must surrender their powers to me." Nephrenia said and disappeared with the unconscious Midori and Marron in black bubbles.  
  
Krillen and 18 fell out of the binds and watched helplessly as their daughter and Bulma and Vegeta's daughter were taken.  
  
"MARRON!!!" The two cried and fell into each other's arms crying.  
  
Master Roshi saw the whole thing and somehow remembered seeing something on Dende's lookout about this Nephrenia person.  
  
"How are we going to tell Bulma that the enemy has taken her daughter also?" 18 asked between sobs.  
  
Krillen looked at his brokenhearted wife and then back at the sky. Hatred was in his eyes towards the woman who had just taken his daughter and his friend's daughter.  
  
End of Chapter 3 


End file.
